


Better Together

by Squishy_TRex



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/pseuds/Squishy_TRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack still has some doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/gifts).



Working with Mack in the garage proved to be exactly what Fitz needed.

He and Jemma had been getting along better since the incident in San Juan and he was no longer explicitly avoiding her, but it was still…easier to not be around each other 24/7, tripping over one another in the lab.

It was pleasant, working in the garage. No one really bothered him and the noises in the background- metal clanging, machines whirring- proved to be more calming than irritating. The overall atmosphere was more relaxed than he had imagined, despite the near constant smell of gasoline, oil, and grease.

And if Fitz was being absolutely honest with himself, there were other reasons he enjoyed working in the garage.

“Hey, Turbo, you wanna help me with the improvements to the new truck’s engine?” Fitz looked up from the workbench he had started to claim as his own. Mack was across the way, at the other end of the garage, leaning over one of the new trucks. As Fitz caught his eye, Mack flashed him a brilliant smile

Fitz gulped. Yeah, he definitely wasn’t just there for the open space and relaxing atmosphere.

He grabbed the device he’d been working on and made his way over to Mack, his heart battering against his ribcage.

“Here,” he said, presenting the item to Mack, ”This should help improve some of the speed.” He resolutely kept his gaze from lingering too long on Mack, who had decided to wear a tank top that seemed like it was going to rip from being stretched across his impressive physique. Him also being covered in sweat and grease wasn’t really helping.

“Thanks,” Mack said as he took it, their fingers brushing for half a second, and examined it carefully before taking it over to the truck and

 “Hey, Turbo, you mind grabbing me the wrench and screwdriver over by my tools?” Fitz nodded, glad for the distraction, until he made his way over to Mack’s workbench and realized that all of his tools hung on the wall, at least a foot above Fitz’s head. He frowned and then huffed, standing on his tiptoes and reaching as far as he could, his fingertips barely brushing against the wrench, not enough to grab it. He fell back down to his feet, grunting in frustration. Just as he was going to try and reach for it again, he heard laughter behind him.

Fitz turned around and almost ran right into Mack’s chest. A furious blush spread across his face as he looked up at Mack, who was smiling down at him.

“Sorry,” he said as he reached over Fitz’s head to grab the tools he needed. “Should’ve known you’d be too short.” He grinned wickedly at Fitz before going back to the truck. Fitz’s blush deepened and he indignantly stalked over to Mack, arms crossed.

“You did that on purpose!” Mack wouldn’t meet his gaze, focusing on his truck, but his smile let Fitz know he was listening.

“Maybe.” He met Fitz’s gaze briefly to give him a wink. Fitz could feel himself melting, his heart beating faster than what was probably healthy. His arms dropped away and he relaxed, leaning against a nearby table.

“You know, it’s been great having you in the garage, Turbo. Much easier to tease you when you’re around all the time.” Fitz rolled his eyes.

“Oh, ha ha.” Mack chuckled.

“No, I’m serious. About having you in the garage.” Mack turned to grab something from behind Fitz and flashed him a sincere smile. Fitz’s breath caught in his throat and he looked away, fairly certain it wasn’t possible for his face to get any redder.

“Well, I like being in the garage,” he said. “It’s been good, working here. Working with you.” Fitz allowed himself a small smile at those last words.

“You don’t want to go back to field work?” Mack asked, wiping sweat from his brow. “You’ve been doing a lot better.” Fitz shrugged.

“Field work’s never been my cup of tea. It’s alright, but I prefer working at the base. And after San Juan, I think I could use a break.”

Mack heaved a sigh.

“Yeah, it looks like I’m getting a break too.” He smiled at Fitz, but this one wasn’t full of good humor. Fitz tilted his head in confusion.

“But we ran plenty of tests when you came back,” he said. “Nothing out of the ordinary was detected.” Mack shrugged.

“Yeah, well, it seems like Coulson wants me to stay here for the time being. Doesn’t want to risk anything.”

Fitz frowned.

“It was…it was an isolated incident. We all know that you weren’t yourself. He can’t seriously still be blaming you for what happened.”

Mack shook his head. He stepped away from the truck and slammed the hood down. Grabbing a dirty cloth nearby, he started wiping his hands off, his face looking downcast.  

“Coulson has every right to bench me. We discussed it and I agreed with him. I could have really hurt someone.” He sighed and looked at Fitz.

“Could’ve really hurt you.” The anguished look on Mack’s face nearly tore Fitz apart. He tossed the cloth away and stalked past Fitz to his work bench, seating himself in a nearby chair.

“But you didn’t,” Fitz fired back, following Mack. He positioned himself in front of Mack, who for once, had to look up at him.

“It was…terrifying…when you fell down there….when you came up and you weren’t…weren’t yourself. But I wasn’t afraid of you. I was afraid for you,” Fitz said. Mack leaned back in the chair, his full attention on Fitz.

“Seeing you…like that… scared me, because I knew…I knew you- the real you- would never act like that. And that meant there was a possibility there…there was none…none of the real you left," Fitz said, 

“Look, nobody would have blamed you if-“Mack started. 

“That was never an option!” Fitz burst out. Mack quieted and Fitz continued. 

"I had my gun ready, but I don't think I would have fired it." he said, folding his arms and rubbing at them anxiously. "I tried to...reason with you, even then. Looking for any part of you that was still there. If there was any part of you still there." 

“It was the one doubt that kept running through my head, scaring me half to death through everything in San Juan. I didn’t want to believe it. There had to be some way to save you and I kept trying because no matter what logical doubts my mind tried to throw at me, I couldn’t give up on you,” Fitz said, heaving out a deep breath, resolutely looking at Mack. 

“And I don’t want you to give up on yourself." Fitz gently kicked at Mack's boot and smiled a little. It was the first time that Fitz had told any of this to Mack and he hoped that it would help him. He noticed Mack had been a little more distant since San Juan and Fitz hated seeing that. It reminded him too much of how he had been after the incident with Ward. Mack had been the one to help him, he would make sure the he helped Mack. 

"Alright," Fitz was jolted out of his musings by Mack's voice and his hand gripping Fitz's, which sent a thrill through Fitz's heart. "I think, well, I know I'll be carrying the guilt of what happened for a while. But," he added as Fitz's face fell "I'm going to make an effort to not beat myself up for it. And if I do, you have full permission to yell at me in your ridiculous accent." Mack grinned up at Fitz, still holding his hand.

"My accent is not ridiculous!" Fitz said. Mack laughed. 

"I know, Turbo, just kidding. Your accent's actually pretty cute." he said with a wink. Fitz felt himself blushing again. 

“You know, when I woke up and Coulson and I made it out of the rubble, the first thing he told me was ‘Fitz is going to be really happy to see you,’” Mack said, still grinning. Fitz blushed harder. At this point his skin might permanently turn red. 

“Well, he wasn’t wrong. I’m always happy to see you, “Fitz murmured. Mack grinned softly. 

"Me too, Turbo. I really am glad you decided to come work in the garage," he said. "It's nice having you here. We're good together." 

"Yeah," Fitz breathed out. Mack stood up and Fitz realized how close they were. And how quiet it was. There were no noises in the garage; everyone else must have left. It was just the two of them and Fitz could feel the tension thickening. His cheeks were still flushed and he wasn't sure he could continue being subtle about his feelings, not if Mack was going to continue holding his hand like this. Mack stepped closer, Fitz's hand still in his. He looked at Fitz, hesitation and...something else in his gaze, Fitz couldn't place. Mack sighed. 

"Fitz, you gotta tell me if I'm reading this wrong and if I am, you can just hit me or leave or whatever, but can I-" 

"Yes." Fitz gripped the front of Mack's tanktop and surged up, meeting Mack halfway in a kiss. Mack's lips were surprisingly soft, pressing against his gently. One of Mack's massive hands came up to Fitz's cheek, curving around the back of his head, Mack's thumb gently brushing his jawline. Fitz moaned softly, opening his mouth to Mack, who took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. The kiss deepened and as Mack pushed against Fitz, the table dug into the scientist's back. Mack broke away, amid Fitz's protests. 

"Hang on a second," he said. He pulled Fitz close and then, with one sweep of his hand, pushed everything off the table. Fitz's eyebrows shot skyward, but before he could say anything, Mack had grabbed him and pulled him on top of the table. Fitz breathed heavily, not sure if he had ever felt more turned on in his life. Mack gently gripped his shoulders and looked him in the eye. 

"You with me Turbo?" Fitz nodded and reached out to tug Mack closer. Mack smiled and obliged, coming closer to kiss him. Their kissing was more frantic now, hands gripping clothes and getting as close to each other as possible. Fitz's legs hung over the edge of the table and Mack nudged them apart with his knee, stepping into the space between them. One his hands had come to Fitz's waist, hard at work trying to untuck it and lift it up. The other hand was on one of Fitz's legs, gently rubbing back and forth. 

"You good?" Mack asked quietly, as he moved from Fitz's mouth to his neck, gently worrying a spot above the scientist's collarbone. 

"Y-Yes," Fitz managed to breathe out, clutching at Mack's chest, too overwhelmed to do anything else. "Just do-don't stop." He could feel Mack's grin against his neck, his beard brushing against his skin, sure to leave marks. 

"I think I can manage that." He continued biting at Fitz's neck, a reddening bruise quickly forming. Mack had managed to find his way under Fitz's shirt was gently stroking at his chest and when he thumbed at a nipple, Fitz let out a loud, longer moan. At that, Mack quickly moved to pull Fitz's shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. He then moved his mouth downwards, leaving a trail of kisses and small bites until he reached one of his nipples and started to bite and suck at it. Fitz gasped loudly and could feel his already intense erection strain through his pants. It didn't help when one of Mack's hands reached to his pants and started to unbutton them. Fitz lifted his hips to oblige him and Mack practically tore his pants off. 

Fitz buried his face in Mack's neck, panting and gasping as Mack gently pulled down his underwear and grasped Fitz's erection. 

"This alright?" he said as he started to gently pump Fitz's cock, smearing the precome that had gathered at the tip. Fitz was panting and moaning so heavily he could barely make out a response. 

"Oh God, God, Mack, ye-yes, it's all-all fine, just ke-keep going," he said, raising his arms to wrap around Mack and bring him closer. Mack responded by increasing the speed and rhythm of his strokes, and bringing Fitz's legs closer. Fitz moaned louder and started to mouth and bite along Mack's neck to stifle his sounds. At Fitz's ministrations, Mack started to groan. Fitz felt himself grin and pulled one of his hands down to unbutton Mack's jeans. 

Mack's strokes on Fitz's cock stuttered, but quickly remained sure and steady. Fitz could feel himself coming close, but wanted to give Mack some of the same pleasure he was giving him. He quickly thrust his hand inside Mack's jeans, past his boxers, and gripped his sizeable erection. Mack moaned and used his free hand to bring jeans and boxers all the way down, completely freeing his own erection. He pulled Fitz's hand aside, which elicited a whine, and removed his hand from Fitz, which elicited a louder whine.

"Thought I said, no-not to stop," Fitz said, so close to the edge. 

"Relax," Mack responded "I got this." He then brought Fitz close enough to rub together and then gripped both and moved them together, using sure, swift strokes that brought Fitz over the edge, his vision going white as he came, spurting across his and Mack's stomachs. Mack followed soon after with a deep groan. Fitz fell back on the table, still seeing stars. He barely registered Mack, who had managed to procure a cloth and was wiping himself and Fitz down. 

"Thanks," Fitz slurred out. 

"For cleaning up or the sex?" Mack asked with a sharp grin as he pulled his boxers and jeans back on. Fitz waved a hand. 

"All of it," he said, smiling widely. Mack leaned forward and kissed Fitz, which sent sparks shooting through his body. 

"I need to get my clothes on," Fitz said, reaching for his shirt. "Unless you wanted round two?" Fitz smiled hopefully. Mack laughed. 

"Oh yeah, Turbo, we definitely need a round two," he said, handing Fitz his pants. "But I was thinking we head to my room instead. You coming?"  Mack laughed again at the pun and Fitz rolled his eyes at the pun while quickly throwing his clothes on. 

"Oh, definitely." Fitz said as he jumped off the table and catching Mack's hand, the two of them exiting the garage together. 


End file.
